monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DoRkZiLLaa/New Weapon Attacks
Well, was reading trhough some things about all the new weapon classes people here make. i thought: "sure theyre cool ideas, but not terrbily likely to happen in game." (no offense to anyone who came up with one :P) so i thought of ways that cold feasibly keep the combat fresh. The best way i could think of to do that is to add a new attack/ability to all/most of the EXISTING weapon classes. SnS/DS: Given the versatility of these classes, not many damage dealing moves came to mind, save one for the DS. When in "demonized" mode, give the player a variation on the normal triangle+circle/unsheath lunge, where the hunter whirls the DS in front of him/her as he/she lunges. For the SnS, giving it the ability to dodgeroll backwards (in the form of a backflip, Zelda-style) would be pretty cool. GS/LS: for the GS, given their size, not many intricate moves can be added. what could be instead added is the ability to do your tri+circle uppercut as an unsheath attack. (hit circle instead of tri and it does it) for LS, a "bladestorm"-esque ability would be awesome. it would consume your spirit meter (empty it) to give a spinning slash that would need to be charged from a circle stab strike. the hunter would do an awesome ninja 360 degree slash that does more damage based on how much spirit meter you had charged. Hammer/HH: nothing has come to mind yet, suggestions would be cool :D Lance/GL: give the lance the ablility to diagonal atack while guarding. for the gunlance, there could be a new shelling type (rarer) that functions like a long type normally, but the wyverns fire becomes a wyverns fireBALL. pure distilled awesomeness. nuff said. Bow(guns): heheh, this is my coolest idea. Create a whole new ammunition/coating type called Tether S/Coating. what it would do is that you would shoot wherever, and it shoots a grapple-like projectile tat attaches to whatever it hits (monsters included). this doesnt do much on its own, but shoot the other shot and it shoots ANOTHER grapple that ataches to the opposite of the first (ergo:if you hit the monster first you should attach it to the ground or a rock or whatever, and vice versa). this wouldnt do anything special...till the huntee monster tries to move past the limit of the tether. this would them trip the monster up for a decent amount of time. Used in combo with a trap, and the trap lasts a bit longer (as the huntee has to distangle itself from both trap and tether). To balance this, tether shot wouldnt work on a raging monster (it is so mad that it just rips the tether free), and the hunter would only have 2 shots per clip in a bowgun, enough for one tether. (with a max of 10 for lvl1 S and 6 for lvl 2 S) and a max of mabe 10 coatings for bow. also, the reload times for it would be quite long (youre essentially sticking a harpoon in your bowgun and tying a rope onto one of your arrows for the bow). :) cool ideas eh? comments/thoughts/ideas/praise is quite welcome. Category:Blog posts